Electrical boxes are used as a container for electrical connections in an electrical system. A small metal or plastic junction box may be used to mount electrical switches or electrical outlets in or on a building. When installing electrical boxes and drywall, the electrical box is mounted, then the drywall is mounted afterward. A spiral saw may be used to cut a hole in the drywall allowing the electrical box to protrude through the hole for use. Sometimes, however it can be difficult to locate the electrical box for cutting the hole when covered by the drywall.
During construction and wall finishing operations, care must be taken to keep debris, paint or texture material from entering the electrical box. Sometimes, the electrical box is masked using tape as a sealing material, however once the texturing or painting operation is complete, it can be difficult to locate the electrical boxes to remove the tape. The present invention features an electrical box marking system for use when masking an electrical box for texturing or painting drywall.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.